


Beautiful

by fandomtrashheap



Series: Protectkwan2kforever [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: #proctectkwan2k17, And love himself, Because i love writing them, Byeongkwan let Seyoon love you you dumb fuck, Consent is key guys, First Time, I wrote him to be a dumb fuck oops, Jason likes kisses, Kissing, Like alot of kissing, M/M, Oh wait, Seyoon just wants Byeongkwan to be happy, Smut, Stop readin the tags, The fic is down there, Wowson needs more fics, a lot of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Byeongkwan has heard him say it before, but now he knew he meant it.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious I love this ship  
> And Jason (Which takes less time to write than Byeongkwan but I gotta)  
> And Seyoon

Seyoon lowered himself closer to Byeongkwan , placing feather kisses all over his face before finally resting on his lips. "You sure about this?" When Byeongkwan didn't reply the older kissed his jaw. "We can wait you know. I'll wait until you're ready. "

"No no I'm ready it's just... I don't want to ruin this for you."

"Kwannie," Seyoon rested his forehead on the others, "You know nothing about you could ruin this." But Byeongkwan didn't feel like that, in fact he didn't feel like he  _deserved this._ He felt like the moment he's undressed Seyoon is going to shrink away, regret agreeing to this with him. He wouldn't be surprised, all his past relationships either didn't last long or got here before they did just that. "Hey, hey. Look at me, focus on me. Don't worry about what happened before, I'll go slow. I just want to make you feel good, but I won't start until you're ready." Byeongkwan nodded softly and he watched his boyfriend take off his shirt, studying the way hours of workout paid off , before getting the youngers. The blonde instinctively grabbed his hand. "Relax love, just me." 

Jason nodded, mostly to reassure himself and released Seyoon's hand. As his chest was revealed he heard the other gasp, and he waited for the backlash. Which never came. Instead he felt a pair of lips travel around his torso before taking a bud in his mouth. Byeongkwan let out a soft moan, hands jittering from the sudden feeling. Seyoon kissed back up to the others collar, nipping and leaving marks around him. "Seyoon..." The boy continued his assault on the pale one's chest. When he felt Seyoon place his fingers in his beltloops , he shook his head . "C-Can you just keep kissing me for right now? Just for a little while." The raven haired smiled, "Of course." And did just that. Even if this was as far as they got tonight, Seyoon would be content as long as his Kwannie learned just how much he cared about him. How much he loved every inch of his body even if the soul who occupied it did not. So he kissed Byeongkwan breathless, biting softly at his bottom lip. 

Byeongkwan shuddered as Seyoon's hands found themselves in the beltloops once again. "You can." The younger said before he lost confidence. He felt he jeans slip off surprisingly easy, leaving his underwear on. "You're still wearing pants." He half-heartedly said to Seyoon. "I am aren't I?" The raven-haired boy sat back up and removed his pants and underwear , revealing exactly what Byeongkwan does to him. Seyoon was hard and wanted to turn his boyfriend into a  beautiful wreck of a person, but that was for some other time if he was ready for it. Tonight was about Jason and only Jason. "Underwear , baby." Seyoon said , giving him time if he wanted to stop. "O-okay. " The faint nervousness didn't go undetected, because Seyoon clasped his hand, "Love we can stop if-"

"No. I'm fine, you look like you need this." Seyoon shook his head, "Kwannie that's what bathrooms are for. Tonight I just want to make you feel good and if you aren't ready for sex I won't think any less of you if you want to wait. " Byeongkwan looked into his boyfriends eyes, "I'm ready. I promise I'll tell if I'm not." Seyoon placed a kiss right above the underwear band before placing his hands there, and slipping off the garment. The confidence the blonde had before had disappeared and he was once again waiting for backlash of how he looked, sure it would be Seyoon who wanted to stop. Instead he heard , "Pretty boy, I can't believe you were so shy about this." Seyoon ran his thumb over the slit, making Byeongkwan let out a soft groan. "Feel good?" The other nodded as Seyoon grabbed the lube from off the nightstand , using his other hand to continue stroking the youngers cock. "Spread your legs for me baby." The other complied as Seyoon kissed the insides of his thighs, the pale skin reddening easily. When Seyoon looked back at Byeongkwan he asked, "Kwannie can I eat you out?" As good as he knew it would feel, that required confidence he knew he didn't have. At least not right now. "Maybe another time? "

"Of course of course! I just- " He cut himself off with a laugh. "Yoon you're making it awkward. " 

"I know I just," Seyoon rubbed Kwan's thigh, "Really want you to enjoy this." The younger smiled, "I will, but you actually have to start." Seyoon smiled as he uncapped the bottle of lube , pouring some onto his fingers. He pressed a finger to Byeongkwan's hole. The smaller boy felt himself tense as it slipped in. He let out a choked gasp at the intrusion. He clenched and got used to the feeling, because something bigger was going to be in there very soon. Seyoon moved his finger out and in slowly, before adding a second. When he hit the spot Byeongkwan let out a low moan. "Right there. Again." Seyoon complied , loving the sounds that came with it. "Can you take another one?" A nod. And a third finger was added.He got faster , hitting his spot everytime. The raven kissed him hard, swallowing the moan that can from his boyfriend. His lips left Byeongkwan's to travel back down his jawline. "Seyoon, Seyoon."

"You gonna come like this? You think you can do it twice? " The younger shook his head and hissed as Seyoon removed his fingers, his hole clenching and unflinching at the emptiness. "Seyoon... miss your lips. Alot."

"Well they're never too far away baby." He kissed him , bitting his bottom lip . Seyoon spent this time exploring every part of Byeongkwan's mouth. Licking his way through every bump and ridge, enjoying the vibrations coming from his moans. As he was taking over the inside of his mouth, his hands were doing their part as well. Roaming over his chest that was cluttered with dark spots from a few minutes ago , over his nipples and giving them a pinch. When Byeongkwan moaned Seyoon placed his lips on his neck, "My Jason," The said boy shuddered. He liked his stage name, but he  _loved_ it when Seyoon said it ; just like that. "You ready love?" 

A nod.

" _Vocal_ confirmation love ." Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, "Yes you overprotective asshole. In the future nods will be an appropriate response." 

"Yeah well not for first times." Seyoon said as he poured lube onto himself and got positioned by Jason's entrance. "Tell me when." Jason nodded before groaning, "I hate you. Start." He pushed in slowly, watching as his boyfriends pupils blew. When he was settled in all the way he dragged his lips down Byeongkwan's chest, waiting for the other to get used to the feeling. "Go , go please." Who was Seyoon to keep him from what he wanted? He rolled his hips and started slowly, pushing out a bit and pushing back in. He sped up slightly, wincing when the youngers nails dug into him.  Byeongkwan inhaled sharply when Seyoon hit his prostate again. His hands reached into Seyoon's hair and softly pulled, making the other grunt in response and go faster. 

Every thrust was met with a loud moan , and Seyoon knew Byeongkwan was close . "Come on Kwannie,  you're so close," Seyoon kissed his torso, "Beautiful you're almost there." The elder sped up , being close as well. Then it was his turn for widening eyes because he saw tears slip out of the other set. 

_Shit , shit , shit I hurt him._

He was going to pull out when his boyfriend shook his head. "No no you didn't - I'm fine. You could never hurt me. I just - You really mean it. You really fucking mean it." Seyoon's called his boyfriend beautiful multiple times. Byeongkwan's has heard him say it before, but now he knew he meant it. A peice of Seyoon broke inside. "Oh baby... of course I know you're beautiful. You didn't deserve whoever was before this if they couldn't see just how beautiful .  _I_ don't deserve you if you still don't know how beautiful I believe you to be." Byeongkwan smiled and pulled him down , kissing his eyelids, his cheeks , his nose. "Start again." Seyoon pulled out to the tip then slammed back in, making his lovers back arch with the sensation. His walls clenched around the others length , a heat engulfing both of them. He felt Byeongkwan's nails drag down his arm, definetly marks will be left when they wake up in the morning. He repeated the action once, twice before hearing Jason , "I'm almost-" He cut himself off with a loud moan , Seyoon was close as well but he wanted Byeongkwan to come first. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful ." He said the word until his boyfriend released . Their closeness resulting in some of it on Seyoon's chest. Byeongkwan closed his eyes and let a silent scream as Seyoon rode him through it. The raven came so hard he saw white spots. "Jason..." He said the other stage name in a low voice, unable to think about anything else. Out of the people he'd been with before, only Byeongkwan had made him feel this way.

* * *

 

"I love you," Seyoon said after they'd cleaned up and changed the sheets on their bed. "I really really love you. " 

" I love you too. I know you do." Byeongkwan whispered. "But you don't know why." His head shook. Everything Seyoon says about him he can't begin to comprehend . He wants to, he wants to see what his boyfriend sees in him, but he can't no matter how hard he tries. "But you know how beautiful I believe you to be? " A nod. "Then that's good enough for now." Seyoon pulled his lover closer to his heart, like it would transfer at least one of the many reason Seyoon felt the way he did. And maybe, just maybe, it did.


End file.
